Overboard
by FictionFiend259
Summary: High School AU. What will happen when Marceline gets sent to boarding school and meets Bonnibel? Hmm... Rated M for future chapters. PAIRINGS: Sugarless Gum/Bubbline...could be a little Marcelee could be the three of them. *shrug* (idk where I'm going yet) PLEASE R&R I need feedback...im new to this!


**I don't own Adventure time or any of these characters**

* * *

"Alright guys that sounded great! Now one more go!" Marceline shouted, she was in her zone.

"WHAT!?" She heard in chorus behind her

She turned to see Bongo, Guy, and Kelia looking like they were about to faint

"Guys…one more run through won't kill you will it?" She pleaded

They had been practicing for nearly six hours. Everyone was beyond exhausted except Marceline.

Bongo killed a whole water bottle in seemingly one gulp. And was already opening the next one.

"It might" he said

"Listen Marce," started Kelia with one arm on her shoulder "We're all tired, if we go again someone is gonna mess up, then were going to have to do it again, and then it will start a vicious cycle…so I think we should call it quits for today and start again another day"

"Bu-"

"All in favor?" All but Marceline quickly said "aye!"

"Wha-"

"Great! So let's get some pizza and play Xbox now!"

Marceline let out a heavy sigh of defeat, "I guess that's the end of practice" she thought.

"Dominos?" said Bongo

"I want Mushrooms" said Guy

"Uh guys I'm gonna go see Ash. He really wants me to come over"

Everyone tensed up at the sound of his name

"Aw Marce we never get to chill with you anymore…you just come for practice then you peace out" Bongo complained

"I know but he needs me right now, and I said I would come"

"He doesn't deserve you" said Guy, the others nodded in agreement.

"Aww c'mon guys he's n-"

"Yea we know, he's not so bad" Kelia finished

"He just steals from you" said bongo

"Screws other chicks" added Kelia

"He hit you" Guy mumbled

That was one time…Guys he-

"Save it Marce, you don't have to explain…we'll catch you later" said Kelia before they walked in the house.

"Yea", she huffed as she snatched her helmet and leather jacket, hopped on her motorcycle and sped away.

On the way to her boyfriend's house she started to think about what her friends said. She wanted to be mad at them but the truth is, they were right. She met ash 7 years ago. Mind you she was only 10 and he was 12 so nothing was too serious, but he grew on her. Ash lived down the street he would always come over to play and show her magic tricks, and everything was sweet. He made her smile, and made her laugh, he was her escape from all of the fighting and tension in her house. And when her mother passed away he was a shoulder for her to cry on, a hand to wipe away the tears. Ash was her first kiss her first love, her first everything. But as they got older things started to change, they changed. Ash started hanging with the wrong crowd, skipping school, selling drugs, getting high, and he recently developed a drinking problem. Now they're always fighting; He's stealing from her again, she's a stupid whore, he's seeing other women, she never has time for him, he's always high, she's a selfish bitch. They are either arguing or having sex…or doing both in some cases. It's actually pretty damn draining, but Marcy won't leave because…well…she doesn't exactly know why. Maybe it's because they've been together so long she doesn't know what else to do, or maybe because even though she knows this isn't perfect it's something and that's better than nothing…right? All she knows is that it's getting harder and harder to hold on to this relationship when she doesn't even know if she wants it anymore.

She tried to quiet her mind as she pulled into the trailer park. She cut off her bike and watched as the door to his mobile home opened up and two kids shuffled out. Damn druggies, she shook her head. "Hey babe he called form the door"

"Hey" she half waved with a small smile

She walked up met him with a kiss. He tasted like beer and tobacco.

"Miss me?" he asked

"MmmHmm" she nodded as she walked inside. She wasn't sure if that was true.

It looked like the place had been vandalized…there was empty beer bottles, ashtrays, burn marks, pee stains, and god-knows what else stains everywhere and it smelled like rotten garbage and cigarettes…but then again it was always like this.

He opened up a pack of camel lights and offered her one

"No thanks" she pulled down her jacket to show him her nicotine patch "2 weeks," she said with a smile. "…even if I did you know I only smoke reds" she gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"Yea…I forgot" there was an awkward pause.

"So…" she looked around "what do you want to do?"

"Well I have a few things in mind" he said reaching for her hips

"…um," she twirled away from him "why don't we do something fun like…trying a new restaurant?"

He looked unamused

"Come on Ash we used to do so much fun stuff, we used to cook together, and we would paint, and watch lame movies…you want to watch David Blaine? …you love him. We could-"

"Have sex"

She sighed deeply "seriously, is that all you want from me?" she started to feel the anger rising. What made her so mad about Ash is that she tried…she _really_ tried to make this work and he didn't even care, but if she said she was leaving he would go bat-shit.

"A blow job would be nice too" he smirked

"That's it…I'm outta here" she brushed past him "I can't even talk to you…you-"

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry" he turned and grabbed her hand

She stopped but did not turn to face him.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I'm high" he started laughing "I don't even know what I'm saying"

She ran a hand through her hair and let out a deep breath.

He pressed up against her and hugged her from behind. He moved her hair and kissed her neck right below her ear

"Shit" she thought

"Mar Mar, don't go" he whispered in her ear as he started to move one hand that was around her waist up to her bra just as he was about to reach it, her phone went off and startled them both. She reached for her pocket

"Leave it" he said in a husky tone as he gripped her arm a little too tight

"Let me go!" she shook him off and grabbed her phone

"Fine" He backed off with his hands in the air and rolled his eyes, he walked toward the fridge for a beer, his sixth today.

She answered, "Hello"

"Come home now!" As soon as she heard his voice she wished she hadn't answered.

"Okay I'll be there a little later I-"

"I said now" with that the call was ended

Ok, she thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

"Well," she turned towards ash "I have to go my dad's trippin on something, sounds serious" she shrugged

He was leaned against the wall eyes trained on his bud light. "Bye" he said without looking at her. And walked back to the fridge.

She groaned and headed for the door.

When she walked in her house her dad was standing in the kitchen with his arms folded giving her the death glare. She wondered if he had been standing there since he got off work or if he walked over there and made this pose when he heard her pull in.

"Hey Dad" She chuckled at the thought of him practicing angry poses and faces in the mirror.

"Hey!," he said sarcastically "what's up bro?"

"What?" I folded my arms waiting for this to be over with

"I'll tell you what" he slams an envelope on the counter, "that's what!"

She pulled the letter from it and read to herself.

"Dad this is no big deal I just have to bring them a note to-"

"I'm sorry did you just say no big deal?!" his voice started getting louder "it's no big deal that TRUANCY OFFICERS are going to come looking for you?!"

"Dad I-"

"I don't want to hear it"

"Dad LISTEN!"

"Did you go to school today?"

"I-"

"DID you go to school today or not?"

"No…but-"

"That's enough" he put his hand up.

She hung her head in silence. Why won't he listen?!

"It's evident that you do not value your education or the freedom you have here, so I have some up with a solution"

He tossed her the brochure for Kingsworth Academy

"You're sending me to BOARDING SCHOOL?!" she shouted

"It's more like a college environment" he felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the hurt on her face, but he would not let that sway him, he kept his poker face.

"Bullshit!" she spat, she could feel the heat rising in her face and her throat started to get tight she turns her back to him as she starts to tear up.

"Look! All you do is cause trouble around here! When I'm out of town on business I get calls that you're making trouble at school, bullying kids, fighting? And I have to fly back here to deal with it! …Come on Marceline! ...now I'm getting truancy letters telling me that you're not even showing up anymore"

He looks at her for a response, but she has her back to him…staring at a wall with her fists balled so tight that her knuckles are whitening. She's fighting back tears because she doesn't like to cry in front of people. His voice is softer now, he continues.

"I don't know what to do. You don't go to school, you don't listen to me…all you ever want to do is hang out with your shit kicker boyfriend and play with your little band …well you know what I'm tired of it. I can't do this anymore. This single father thing is…is…" he pauses and exhales "I'm just not cut out for It." He looks at her thoughtfully, and talks almost to himself now, "You used to be so sweet, but ever since your mother died you-"

At that she turned around "I what!? WHAT!? I turned into a demon? Ever since she died you don't give a shit about me anymore? You go off for weeks, sometimes months at a time on business, then come back and ignore me? Well I'm sorry if I'd rather write songs than write essays! And I'm sorry I have a shitty boyfriend …but AT LEAST HE'S HERE!" with that she stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Her dad slowly walked to the door frame and leaned against it.

"Three weeks" he said

She stopped almost at the top of the stairs and turned

"What?" she deadpanned

"The new semester starts in three weeks…that's when you leave" with that he turned back into the kitchen

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed before she slammed her door.

"I know…" he whispered to himself as he reached for a bottle of scotch.

* * *

**A/N: Man seems like she had a shitty day. Anyways, please R&R this is my first fic. What do you think? What am I doing wrong? Comments? Questions? Concerns? constructive criticism is much appreciated! Thanks! :D**


End file.
